Always Here For You
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: "Kdyby tu byl, byl by na svoji dceru pyšný," odpověděl Mulder a zastrčil ji za ucho pramínek jejich rudých vlasů.


_**::: Always Here For You :::**_

Ozvalo se cinknutí a ihned jak výtah dosedl na úplně spodní hranici, Mulder věděl, že je ve sklepě, v té části budovy kde se cítil jako doma. Bylo to na jednu stranu velmi nepraktické jak pro něj, když musel na každé zasedání a jednání s ředitelem a se Skinnerem vyjet několik pater, ale i pro jeho nadřízené, kteří za ním museli podniknout dlouhou výpravu do útrob budovy. Mulder vyšel na chodbu a svižnými kroky se vydal směrem k místnosti, kterou se Scullyovou nazývali kanceláří. Byly dny, kdy na tuhle zapadlou místnost, ukrytou mezi spoustou skříní a fochů, nadávali, ale museli si přiznat jednu věc. Vždy se sem rádi vraceli. Bylo to jakoby se po každém uzavřeném případu vrátili domů, na místo, kde si mohli v klidu popovídat, na místo, kde to vše začalo. Malá, ale útulná místnost byla něčím, co by mohli oba dva nazvat mostem do zcela jiného světa, hranice, kterou když člověk jednou překročí, vše se změní. Od chvíle, kdy i sama Dana se ocitla v Mulderově kanceláři, nebylo nic jako dřív. Od té doby si připadala, že žije zcela jiný život. I když to, že byla k Mulderovi přidělena úřadem jako jeho nová partnerka nebylo jejím svobodným rozhodnutím, musela k sobě být upřímná. Přes to všechno, co se odehrálo za poslední roky v jejich životech, o co vše přišli a v kolika nebezpečných situacích se nacházeli, nezměnila by ani den. Svým rozhodnutím pokračovat v práci na Aktech X si byla jista jako ničím jiným. A Mulder to věděl. Cítil její odhodlání, její touhu po rozuzlení všeho byť jen malinko záhadného, její potřebu po pravdě, kterou se rozhodla hledat po jeho boku.

S myšlenkami o své partnerce a také se širokým úsměvem otevřel dveře.

"Dobré ráno, Scullyová. Dnes to máš s donáškou až pod nos," usmíval se Fox a konečně odlepil svůj zrak od kliky u dveří, kterou se tak vehementně pokoušel pustit tak, aby mu z rukou nevypadly dva větší kelímky čerstvě uvařeného kafe. Porozhlédl se kolem sebe. Kancelář zela prázdnotou.

"Scullyová?" oslovil svoji kolegyni ještě jednou a doufal, že se ze zadní místnosti ozve ten její polochraptivý někdy i zastřený hlas. Stále se prostorem rozléhalo akorát ticho. Položil oba kelímky na stolek hned vedle kalendáře. Už zase byl pozadu s otáčením stránek podle toho, jak dny ve skutečnosti plynuly. Tentokrát to zanedbal tolik, že skoro otočil polovinu listů. Ve chvíli, kdy otočil poslední list a uviděl stránku s dnešním datumem, vše do sebe zapadlo jako kousky skládačky. Ptal se proč mu Dana nebrala ráno telefon, divil se, jak je možné, že tak pracovitá, někdy až workoholická žena není v práci, i když už je dávno po začátku směny. Datum 11.11. mu vše prozdradil. Věděl přesně, kde má svoji partnerku hledat. Na moment zaváhal, jestli se má za ní rozjet. Co když bude chtít být sama? Možná o jeho přítomnost vůbec nestojí. Nakonec se rozhodl tyto hlodavé hlasy ve své hlavě ignorovat. Ujistil se, že klíčky od auta, kterým přijel, měl stále v kapse u kalhot, ani nepomyslel na to, aby se napil kávy, která příjemně provonila prostor. Jeho myšlenky se ted soustředily na osobu, na které mu velmi záleželo. Nechtěl ji v tento den nechávat samotnout. Byl vždy její oporou, snažil se být silný, když ona svoji sílu ztrácela, snažil se přinést do jejího života teplo slunečních paprsků vždy, když se třásla zimou. Cítil, že dnešek je jedním z těch dnů, kdy ji poskytne pevnou půdu pod nohama, pokud nenajde dost síly na to, aby stála na svých vlastních nohou.

Vyjel autem do přízemí a vyběhl z budovy FBI stylem Indiana Jonese. Kdo ho znal, mohl s klidem v duši říct, že Strašidelný Mulder má opět nějaký případ zahrnující zelené či šedivé mužíčky. Mulder nebyl ani tak nadšený. Ve výrazu jeho tváře se zrcadlila starost a síla situace zvýšila produkci adrenalinu v jeho nadledvinkách, proto se mohl zdát na první pohled excitovaný, ale opak byl pravdou. Jediná silná emoce, kterou cítil byla ta, že to nestihne.

Pískot pneumatik a zuřivé vrčení motoru poukazovalo na to, že měl někdo, nějaký netrpělivý řidič, opravdu naspěch. Nevnímal značky podél silnice přikazující určité rychlostní limity, nebral v úvahu ani to, že by svým divokým stylem jízdy mohl někoho ohrozit. Nepotřeboval mapu ani GPS k tomu, aby našel to místo, které najít potřeboval. Zaparkoval a oddychoval stylem maratonského běžce, který právě doběhl vysílený do cíle. Až tak ho ta nervozita a spěch ovlivnily. Vystoupil a děkoval za dálkové zamykání. Za běhu stiskl tlačítko, zablikala světla a auto se zamklo. Vydal se směrem k pobřeží, tam, kde očekával svoji kolegyni.

Nemýlil se.

Ostrý vítr podzimního období cuchal její rudé vlasy, ale ani jednou se nesnažila si je upravit. Věděla, že je to zbytečné a na druhou stranu její myšlenky byly zcela někde jinde. Dívala se do dálky na poskakující vlny na hladině a snažila se prohlédnout šeď rána. Mlha se stále houpala nad horizontem. Ruce ji vysely podél těla, celé červené a ošlehané štiplavým větrem. Nevnímala to a tak ji to ani nevadilo. Mulder se postavil za ni a opatrně ji položil ruku na rameno. Nechtěl, aby se vylekala. Byl si jistý, že ho nečekala. Usoudil to už jen z toho, jak tam tak stála. Byla zcela ponořena do vzpomínek a myšlenek, že si byl jistý, že měla v úmyslu být nikým nerušena. Tohle ale nebyl styl chování, který mohla od jejího kolegy očekávat. Fox se vždy zajímal o to, jak jí je, vždy se snažil být alespoň oporou, když nemohl nic udělat, stál vždy po jejím boku připravený ji chytit pokaždé, kdy by upadla. Dana sebou škubla, otočila hlavu a uviděla známý obličej.

"Muldere! Jak ...?" neměla sílu dokončit otázku, zlomil se ji hlas. Jediná slza ji stekla po tváři. Fox ale poznal, že tohle nebyla jediná slza, která během dnešního rána stékala po jejím jemném obličeji. Postavil se ještě blíž k ní, pevněji ji chytil kolem ramen a přitiskl si ji k sobě. Chtěl ji dát najevo svoji přítomnost. Přál si, aby se uklidnila, přestala plakat a mohla se o něj opřít. Dana ho velmi překvapila tím, jak se ihned s vzniklou situací vypořádala. Otočila se k němu čelem a opřela si hlavu o jeho hrudník, obtočila ruce kolem jeho pasu.

"Došlo mi to, když jsem tě nenašel v kanceláři," zašeptal Mulder a přitiskl rty na její vlasy, jemně ji políbil.

"Jsem asi hodně průhledná, co?" zeptala se, její hlas se ztrácel v Mulderově saku.

"Trochu," odpověděl.

"Nevím, jestli jsem ráda, že tu otec už není a nebo jestli si přeji, aby viděl vše, co se stalo v uplynulých letech," začala konverzaci Dana a trochu se od svého partnera, aby mu viděla do tváře. Dívala se na něj a uvědomovala si, jak je vysoký, jak moc jsou jeho oči od těch jejích vzdáleny.

"Kdyby tu byl, byl by na svoji dceru pyšný," odpověděl Mulder a zastrčil pramínek jejích rudých vlasů za ucho. Bránil mu ve výhledu do tak pěkné tváře.

"To je jen zbožné přání," pochybovala Scullyová, v jejím pohledu se objevila nejistota.

"Nebuď tak pesimistická, prosím," i jeho oči se ji snažily přesvědčit, aby změnila svůj názor na samu sebe.

"Snažím se, ale u mého otce mi to nějak nejde. Vždy bylo těžké mu dokázat, že moje přesvědčení a mé názory opravdu za něco stojí." Dana se od Foxe odtáhla a popostoupila blíž k břehu. Nechtěla, aby viděl, jak ji ovládá smutek a slabost. Cítila se být silnou osobou, ale když přišlo na jejího otce, nebyla si jistá vlastními emocemi.

Mulder se nenechal odstrčit. Kvůli čemu tam přeci byl? Pár kroky se k ní opět přiblížil, tentokrát se ji ale ani nedotkl. Chtěl ji dát prostor, chtěl ji jen dát najevo, že ji přišel podpořit, že zůstává po jejím boku i přes to, kdyby ho chtěla poslat pryč. Povzdychl si. Přál si najít ta správná slova, sám byl překvapený, že je nenacházel.

"Kdyby tu tvůj otec s námi teď byl a věděl by spojitosti mezi vším, co se stalo, pochopil by to," klidným hlasem promluvil Mulder a snažil se znít přesvědčivě. Vždyť on tomu, co řekl, věřil.

"Děkuji, že jsi přišel. Vážím si tvé podpory," zadívala se mu Dana do očí a chytila ho za ruku. Ještě několik minut tam stáli, na pobřeží. Dana sledovala mořské vlny a poslouchala tóny větru. Vzpomínala na otce, na momenty, které spolu prožili. Pak se oba dva otočili a mlčky odešli každý ke svému autu.

 **The End**


End file.
